


Начнем с начала

by Pengi



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Их первая встреча в Ювентусе





	Начнем с начала

\- Ну ты попробуй с ним поладить, окей? На самом деле он хороший человек, - говорит Лука под конец разговора. Модрич только что позвонил другу обсудить главную трансферную новость месяца - Роналду.

\- Да мне что он, что кто-то другой, какая разница?

Честно говоря, после вытянувшего всю душу и силы чемпионата, Марио было глубоко срать кого купил или продал его клуб. Он хотел просто отыграть этот сезон да свалить в следующем году "на пенсию" в какой-нибудь турецкий, китайский или даже американский клуб.

\- Ну вообще ты прав. Он такой же человек, как все остальные. Разве что в футбол играет лучше многих.

\- Вот и хорошо. Мне всё равно с ним только на поле и контачить.

***

\- Что значит, до сих пор не нашли? Когдааа? Конечно, мне это неудобно! Делайте что хотите, но доставьте всё сегодня же, иначе я вашу компанию и вас лично просто уничтожу, слышите меня?!

О. А вот и Роналду. Марио не был знаком голос португальца, но он догадывался, что так мог разговаривать только один человек в их раздевалке.

\- Добрый день! - поздоровался Марио.

Роналду только коротко помахал в его сторону, уткнувшись в телефон.

Мдаа...

Что там Лука говорил? Хороший человек? Да он только что устроил кому-то скандал по телефону, а теперь пренебрежительно, как от комара, отмахнулся от своего нового товарища по команде.

А в прочем какая разница. Они могут вообще друг с другом не разговаривать. На поле, для передачи пасов, рот не нужен.

Марио быстро переоделся и вышел разминаться. Помимо технического персонала, тренеров и игроков на поле были фотографы. Тренировки команд почти всегда снимают, выкладывая фото и видео в соцсетях и на сайте клуба. В этом не было ничего удивительного. Но сегодня количество фотографов явно выходило за рамки привычного. Из-за Роналду теперь каждый их шаг будет сопровождаться вспышками камер. Поскорее бы сегодняшний день закончился.

Он опять плохо спал. Пить на ночь миорелаксанты не хотелось, с утра после них он долго ходил как пришибленный, но без таблеток было тяжело заснуть. Мышцы ныли, иногда скручивало судорогой. Терпимо, но за те несколько недель что он восстанавливался после чемпионата, Марио привык засыпать легко и мгновенно, расслабленное тело и мозг затягивали в сон, стоило только коснуться подушки. Надо отвыкать, не хватало еще подсесть на эту дрянь. Зная, что впереди тренировки и новый сезон, он посоветовался с докторами и те чуть изменили ему режим и препараты. Миорелаксанты все еще были прописаны, он просто сам не хотел их больше принимать. Ничто не приводит мышцы в порядок лучше, чем тренировки, ледяные ванны и массаж. А вот что делать с бессонницей Марио пока не знал. Надеялся само пройдет.

Шум стал громче, щелчки фотоаппаратов - чаще. Не нужно было оборачиваться чтобы понять - Роналду вышел на газон. Его тут же окружили люди, по делу и без дела. CR7 улыбался, жал руки и позировал на камеру.

Такими темпами они еще не скоро начнут, а значит, не скоро и закончат. Раздражение от недосыпа попыталось было нашептать ему куда и как далеко стоит послать всех собравшихся, но он быстро заткнул его.

Как оказалось, далеко не в последний раз за этот день.

Марио привык быть в тени других игроков, будь то сборная или любой из его прошлых клубов. Но никогда прежде тень не была настолько всеобъемлюща. Хотя в какой-то степени это было даже хорошо. Меньше всего сейчас хотелось привлекать чье-либо внимание. Чем больше люди следили за Роналду, тем меньше они замечали слегка рваные финты и уставший взгляд Марио.

Пока этот болван не притащил всё к нему. Взгляды, фотографов... Себя.

\- Марио! - сказал Роналду с улыбкой, словно они сто лет знакомы. - Отлично выглядишь! Как тебе сегодняшняя тренировка?

Что? То есть час назад назад в раздевалке даже взглядом не удостоил, а как камеры выкатились так они уже лучшие друзья? Он, конечно, был готов обоюдно игнорировать Роналду, раз уж тот посчитал нужным игнорировать его, но играть при этом на камеру в друзьяшек Марио не собирался.

Встав так, чтобы в объектив не попало его лицо, Марио смерил Роналду равнодушным взглядом.

\- Моя тренировка была намного лучше, пока ты не подошел.

Криштиану взмахнул пару раз своими девчачьими ресницами и уставился на него непонимающе. Потом слегка изменился в лице и поспешил отойти, бросив напоследок:

\- Приятно было с тобой поговорить!

Черта-с-два ему было приятно. Но ведь именно этого Марио и добивался, не так ли? Дать Роналду понять, что они и на поле и вне его друг другу никто.

Вскоре после того как Роналду закончил наконец обход своих владений, сфотографировавшись и наделав селфи со всеми желающими, они перешли к позиционной игре.

Вливаться в команду после почти двух месяцев со сборной было сложно. Еще сложнее было от того, что играть теперь приходилось на Роналду. Всем. Это меняло всю их динамику. Он не удивится, если первые матчи Ювентуса в Серии А будут полнейшим фиаско. Вряд ли им удастся быстро наладить игру и подобрать оптимальный состав.

Марио всей душой надеялся, что Пауло удастся сыграться в связке с Роналду. Даже если для него это будет означать меньше времени на поле. Тем более если это будет означать меньше времени на поле, играя на Роналду.

Но будет так как скажет тренер, а Аллегри, кажется, сам пока не знал чего он хочет и как этого добиться.

Марио исправно пасовал Роналду, как и велел тренер, но тот подхватывал мяч спасибо если один раз из трех.

Вот же блядь! Ноги кривые у него, а влетит потом наверняка Марио. Разозлившись, следующий мяч он послал Роналду прямо в лицо. Тут же пожалел об этом, но было уже поздно. Хорошо хоть Роналду успел заметить мяч и вовремя отстранился. Послав в сторону Марио нечитаемый взгляд, он вновь уперся глазами в трибуны.

Так вот в чем была его проблема. Роналду сегодня мало смотрел по сторонам, в основном глядя либо куда-то в сторону трибун, либо торопливо озираясь, пытаясь найти мяч.

Да что с ним не так? Как фото делать так он везде и всюду, а как началась игра так у него появились дела поинтересней?

Аллегри понял видимо что позиционной игрой они сегодня много не добьются и перешел к игре в урезанных составах. Марио в команду попался какой-то молодняк, чему он был только рад.

К концу тренировки он заметно устал, снова ныли мышцы. Не принимая душ Марио сразу же плюхнулся в ванну со льдом. Тело сковало холодом, напряглось. Тяжело сегодня будет удержаться от приема таблеток. Но еще пару полноценных тренировок пережить и он снова войдет в строй.

После ледяной ванны и долгого душа Марио наконец зашел переодеться.

В раздевалке было многолюдно, сновал туда-сюда персонал, кто-то с кем-то шутил, смеялся, всё как всегда.

Когда Марио оделся и взял сумку, собираясь уйти, подошел Роналду.

\- Можно тебя на пару слов?

\- Окей.

Что ему понадобилось? Неужто будет жаловаться сейчас на то что Марио ему на шею не бросился перед фотографами?

Они вышли из раздевалки и дошли до пустого конференц зала. Все это время Роналду был прикован глазами к своему телефону. Айфонозависимость какая-то.

Находиться в большом зале вдвоем было немного нелепо. Роналду, наконец, удосужился убрать свой телефон в карман и посмотрел на него.

\- Я хотел Луке позвонить, но он видимо занят. Больше я из ваших никого толком не знаю, а у местных спрашивать как-то странно было бы.

\- О чем ты вообще?

\- О том, почему ты... не знаю даже, враждебно ко мне настроен?

\- С чего ты взял?

Роналду смотрел на него, нахмурив брови.

\- Когда я подошел поговорить, ты меня послал. Да и тот мяч, чуть не разукрасивший мне лицо, вряд ли был случайностью.

\- За мяч действительно стоит извиниться. Глупо вышло. А на счет поговорить... С чего бы мне притворяться перед камерами? Если руководство скажет нам изображать броманс я, конечно, соглашусь и на фото, и на что угодно. Но пока нет такой команды, предлагаю оставить наши отношения нейтрально-безразличными, с камерами и без.

\- Почему?

\- Что почему? - Марио категорически не понимал что вообще происходит.

\- Почему безразличными?

\- Серьезно? Я думал ты этого и хочешь. До тренировки, в раздевалке, я поздоровался, ты проигнорировал.

\- Прости, - Криштиану обхватил лицо рукой. - Так вот из-за чего. Я не хотел. Игнорировать не хотел. Как нехорошо получилось.

\- Да ладно, забей.

\- Начнем сначала? Привет, меня зовут Криштиану, - Роналду убрал руку от лица и протянул её для рукопожатия.

\- Марио. Очень приятно, - сказал он, пожав протянутую руку.

Внезапно раздался звонок, Роналду ответил на вызов и быстро затараторил что-то по-португальски.

\- Прости, - сказал Криштиану убирая телефон обратно в карман. - Джуниор заждался. Я попросил его подождать немного, но он уже извелся от скуки. Продолжим завтра?

\- Хорошо, - согласился Марио и проводил уходящего Роналду взглядом.

***

На следующий день Марио был все так же раздражителен. Поспать нормально опять не удалось.

На тренировке было по-прежнему многолюдно. К тому времени как он вышел на поле, Криштиану был уже там. Заметив Марио он помахал ему и, сказав что-то Пауло, с которым до этого разговаривал, двинул в его сторону.

\- Привет! Еще раз извини за вчерашнее.

\- Эй, я сам виноват. Вбил себе в голову не знаю что. Это все недосып.

\- Ты тоже, хм?

\- А, у тебя же дети маленькие? Совсем спать не дают?

\- Если бы. Младшие с мамой и няньками все еще в Испании. А вот старший... Я из-за него и был вчера на взводе. Представляешь, компания которая занималась нашим переездом потеряла все его вещи. Книги, игрушки, фотографии. Конечно все это можно купить, фотографии заново распечатать, но у него здесь и так всё новое. Новый дом, новая комната, новые люди вокруг. Когда нам сказали что грузовик в котором были его вещи не могут найти, он просто пожал плечами и сказал "ничего страшного". Но я видел как он пошел в свою пустую комнату и стоял там, глядя на пустые стены. Ему даже надеть было нечего, я попросил ассистента купить ему одежды на утро. Спать он ложился в моей футболке, а ночью пришел в мою комнату, заплаканный. Я потом не мог заснуть. Представлял что и как сделаю с этими уродами, если они не найдут его вещи.

\- А, так это им ты угрожал по телефону?

\- Да. Ты это слышал? Извини. Я весь день пытался как-то разрулить эту ситуацию. Джуниора, после всего случившегося, не мог оставить одного, взял с собой. Но в результате отвлекался всю тренировку.

\- Я заметил, - ухмыльнулся Марио.

Роналду укоризненно покачал головой на самого себя.

\- Сегодня он уже с новым репетитором остался дома. Постараюсь быть на поле повнимательней.

\- Нашли хоть вещи-то?

\- Нашли, но только поздно вечером. Пол ночи распаковывали коробки и то не закончили. Сегодня наверняка опять спать не буду. Надо же их еще расставить по местам.

\- Разве у тебя нет специальных людей, которые могли бы этим заняться?

\- Ну почему же, есть. Но Джуниор попросил меня помочь ему, значит, я ему и помогу.

Тренировка действительно была успешней, чем вчера. Криштиану ловил его пасы, сам пасовал не меньше, но им еще не хватало слаженности. Понимания.

В очередной раз погружаясь в ледяную ванну, Марио попытался расслабиться. Уже было чуть легче. Завтра можно поморжевать в последний раз и перейти на массаж.

Вечером, поужинав, он лежал с Лени на диване и листал инстаграм. Вместо него, как и вместо многих других, его соцсетями занималась специально нанятая команда, но он знал логины и пароли и мог сам при желании создавать посты, лайкать чужие. Криштиану или вел свой профиль сам или нанятая им команда была абсолютно неугомонна. Столько фотографий!

Он, кажется, лайкнул их все.

Ночью опять не спалось. Еще и гроза началась. Подойдя к окну Марио выискивал яркие молнии и отсчитывал секунды до раската грома.

Глупая идея пришла в голову.

\- Доброй ночи?

\- Может ли ночь в принципе быть доброй, если уже три часа, а ты все еще не спишь?

\- Хороший вопрос. Закончили распаковывать вещи?

\- Джуниор закончил часов пять назад. Я все еще нет.

\- Ндаа... Правду говорят, ты перфекционист.

\- Ха-ха. А что еще говорят?

\- Говорят, ты хороший человек. И мне кажется, это тоже правда.

\- О. Спасибо. Это Лука, да? Он тебе такое сказал? Он во всех видит только хорошее.

Очередной раскат грома прозвучал эхом в обеих трубках.

\- Ты тоже у окна сейчас?

\- Красиво же.

\- Красиво.

\- Покажешь завтра как тот дриблинг делать? Которому ты сегодня Пауло учил?

\- Уже сегодня. Уже вчера. Понравился?

\- Сегодня. Понравился.

\- Покажу.


End file.
